Ipswich meets Morganville
by Rebel-child04
Summary: Basically Clair Danvers is the sister of Caleb Danvers and Daughter of Ipswich. Its Morganville Vampires with a twist from the covenant!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's one of my new stories. Hope you like it. Let me know by reviewing. PLEASE!!!! Just to let you know I dont own anything from the covenant or Morganville vampires. Remember Review!!**

I walked on to the campus of TPU (Texas Prairie University)in Morganville Texas.. I was accepted a year earlier. That's right I'm only 17 years old. My names Clair Danvers. Morganville is  
defiantly different from Ipswich Massachutes. I feel all alone down here. Especially without my brother or the other son's. That's right. I'm the only known daughter of Ipswich.

I was walking toward the administrative office when I overheard a group of people talking. A pretty black haired girl and two of her friends were talking to a group of jock guys. She said something about World War II being the dumb ass Chinese war. Me being the brainy-ack that I am went by simple reflex and blurted out "It wasn't."

All of them turned to look at me. I swear if I was in Ipswich I would be holding my head high. I was the queen of Ipswich, but here I was nobody. Panicking I plunged on. "World War II." I wanted the attention off of me for the first time in my life. "I just mean- well it wasn't the Korean War. That was later. World War II was the Germans and the Japanese. You know, Pearl Harbor?"

The guys they were talking to started laughing at her. This caused her to glare at me. My first day and I already make an enemy.

The first few weeks flew by. Caleb, my brother, called and made sure I got settled in okay. He would call everyday as would the rest of the son's. I always lied and told them everything was great. Monica and her minions have been trying to make my life hell.

Today is my third week being at TPU. I got up early to wash my laundry, also trying to avoid Monica. I had left my laundry in the machines while I ran back to my room. That was my first mistake. When I got back too them they were gone. The washing machine was empty. There was a note above the machine that was addressed to me.

_HEY FREAK! WE FOUND TRASH IN THE MACHINES AND THREW IT DOWN THE SHUT. IF YOU WANT IT DIVE FOR IT!!!_

I wanted to scream. I could just use to get my clothes back, but then I would have to listen to a lecture from Caleb. I get enough of those as it is. I hate the dorms. Why did I have to chose to live on campus? I grabbed my bag and headed for the stairs. Right when I reached the top step someone walked in from the door opposite from them.

"Well, look who we have here. The dumpster diver." I stopped and turned around. Of course it was Monica and her minions Jennifer and Gina. I was so tired of fighting with her. Monica being herself struck a pose while her running buddies pulled up her flanks.

I swear she reminded me of a Victoria secret model. All curves, but defiantly not an angel. She was almost six feet tall with a spray on tan. Me, I'm short. 5'1. Something Caleb always made fun of me for.

"Shouldn't you be in first period at the junior high by now? Or at least getting your first period?"

"Monica, look it's too early in the morning to be fighting. Could we please not do this?"

"What's wrong junior high you scared?" Jennifer asked with a laugh. I felt my cheeks flare red from the anger. I could feel the power building up, but there was no way I could use on them.

Monica shoved me. "Go get your clothes already! I'm sick of looking at you!" I almost lost my balance. I shut my eyes and used to keep myself from tumbling down the steps.

Jennifer then went to shove me again and I batted her hand away. "Don't." Monica then stepped closer to me.

"Did you just hit my friend? Where do you think you get off, doing things like that around here you little bitch?" She then smacked me across the face. Hard enough to bust my lip and draw blood. I let go of the banister and punched her back. One thing good from hanging with the guys was I knew how to throw a punch.

It felt good to defend myself. However I didn't expect Monica to throw a punch back. She caught me off guard when she hit me. My backpack being full of books knocked me off balance and I tumbled down the steps. I couldn't use, because then they would know. I would just have to deal with the consequences. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard Monica, Gina, and Jennifer laughing at me. I had a cut above my eye. I could feel it bleeding. My body ached from hitting all the stairs. I was going to have bruises.

I sat there for a moment after Monica and her gang left. A girl that lived across the hall from me, I think her names Erica, came up the stairs. "Clair are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I tripped." She helped me pick up my books and stray papers.

"My god Clair. Do you really need all these books? How many classes do you have in one day?"

"Six."

"Your nuts." After everything was picked up she started up the stairs then stopped and turned back around. "You should go see the quack shake for your head. That cut looks pretty bad."

"Thanks Erica."

She ran on up the stairs and I headed to the quack shake. I got my eye cleaned up. My ankle was swelled a little. I would use later to take care of that. My face however couldn't do much about cause of the witnesses.

The nurse wrote me a note for my classes and gave me some painkillers. I was supposed to go back to the dorm and rest, but instead I went to the Quad.

I picked up a campus paper and went to a picnic table. Time to look for a place off campus. Just as I flipped to the housing section I'd come for you by Nickel Back rang out from my cell phone.

_Just one more moment,_

_that's all that's needed,_

_Like wounded soldiers. _

_In need of healing,_

_Time to be honest_

_This time I'm pleading _

_Please don't dwell on it_

_Cause I didn't mean it._

I dug threw my bag for it. I finally found it and answered already knowing who it was.

"Hey Ty."

"Hey baby girl. How's classes going?"

"Classes are good."

"How are you doing?" I let out a sigh. "What's up Clair?"

"More Monica problems. We sort of got into a fight today. I ended up falling down some steps."

"What?!"

"It's fine Ty. I'm okay. I promise. I even went to the nurse to get checked out. Let's just keep this between you and me. I don't want Caleb freaking out. You know how he gets."

"Fine, but if you have anymore problems with her I'm coming to Texas myself."

"Thanks Ty, but I think I got it under control. I'm actually looking for a place off campus. That way I don't have to put up with her."

"K. Well I gotta go. I got swim practice in a bit. Call me late?"

"Yeah Ty. I will." I hung up my phone and laid it on the table in front of me. I started scanning threw the housing section of my paper.

The first one had already found a roommate. The second one sounded weird. So did the third. The fourth one though sounded good. It read

_THREE ROOMATES SEEKING FOUTH_

_Huge old house, privacy assured, reasonable rent and utilities_.

It sounded great. Money was not a problem. I came from old money so I had plenty. I tried calling and got the answer machine with a mellow sounding, young male voice.

"Hello, you've reached the Glass House. If you're looking for Michael, he sleeps days. If you're looking for Shane, good luck with that, cause we never know where the hell he is-" laughter in the background from at least two people- "and if you're looking for Eve, you'll probably get her on her cell or at the shop. But hey, leave a message. And if you're looking to audition for the room, come on by. It's 716 West Lot Street." A female voice then came on giggling. "Yeah just look for the mansion" Then another male. "Gone With The Wind meets The Munster's." More laughter then a beep.

I coughed to clear my throat. "Um.. This is Clair Danvers. I was calling about the room, but I guess I will just swing by. Thanks." Then hung up.

Those three people sounded….normal. Not to mention friendly. Just what I need.

I went out to the student parking lot and jumped into my black 2009 Chevy Camaro. A present from my brother. I pulled out of the campus and headed toward town. I hadn't really left campus much. I took a right hand turn and everything changed from college town to creepy town. A few people on the streets had their heads down and were _walking_ fast. As I passed people looked up and then back down as if they were looking for a different kind of car.

I stopped at a red light. There was a little girl with her hand in her mothers. She waved and I waved back. Her mother looked up alarmed and hustled the girl into the back of a store. _Wow do I look that scary?_ I thought to myself. The light turned green and I pulled out. A couple of streets up I came to lot street.

I pulled over to the curb and parked my car. I got out and started counting house numbers. It was then that I realized I was standing in front of 716. I turned around and saw the huge white Victorian style house. Not quite as big as the colony house in Ipswich, but still big. It was big enough to be a frat house. I could just imagine Greek letters over the door.

The house almost looked deserted. I looked around on the street. There were no cars parked in front of 716. Maybe no one was home._ Maybe this was a bad idea. What am I supposed to do, knock on the door and beg for a room?_ I thought.

I sat down on the side walk and started thinking. I wasn't going back to the dooms. There was no way Caleb would allow me to get my own place. He would just rather me come back home. He didn't want me leaving in the first place. Especially so soon after the Chase incident. No I had to find somewhere to stay.

A voice broke me out of my thought. "Hey." Someone touched me on the shoulder causing me to jump. "Hey are you okay?" I looked up to see a girl who was way Goth. Not in a bad way. She was a perky Goth girl. It sorta suited her. "My names Eve," the girl said with a smile.

"Oh, Um, I'm Clair."

"Wow, what happened to you?" I reached up and touched the cut above my eye.

"I uh, had an accident."

"Do you need a doctor or something? I could drive you." I realized that while I had been lost in my thought a ancient black Cadillac pulled up in front of my car.

"No. I uh- look I'm sorry. I've had a really bad day. I was coming to ask about the room but-"

"Right, the room!" Eve snapped her fingers as if she'd forgotten all about it. Then she started jumping up and down in excitement. "Great! I'm just home from break. I work over at Common Grounds, the coffee shop. Michael wont be up for a while, but you can come in and check it out. I don't know if Shane's around, but-"

"I don't know if I should-"

"No. You totally should." Eve rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't believe the losers we see trying to get in the door. I mean, seriously. Freaks. You're the first normal looking person I've seen so far. Michael would kick my ass if I let you get away."

"Okay. Truthfully I figured I would be the one doing the begging. Not the other way around." This cause Eve to giggle. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the house.

"It's going to be so great having another girl here." Eve pushed open the front door. "Yo!" Eve yelled. "Roomies! We've got a live one!"

I stopped as the door slammed shut. There were a few ways to interpret what Eve had just said. The first thing that popped in my head was _Texas Chain Saw Massacre._ Defiantly not good. I started looking around. It was hard to trust people after everything the son's and I went thru with Chase.

Everything looked normal. Nice and clean. It smelled like lemon polish and-chili? I finally followed Eve down the hall. If anyone attacked I could always use my powers. I would just stay on guard. Eve started yelling again. "Shane I know your home. I smell your Chili. Get your head phones out of your ears."

Eve went thru some door just as I came into the living room. I noticed a boy sprawled out on the couch. He raised up and yawned. He looked up at me and I gave him my sweet smile. "Hey, I'm Shane." He whispered. "Dude, badass cut. Hurts huh?"

I shrugged my shoulders. He swung his legs off the couch so he could set up. He didn't take his eyes off me which made me a little nervous. He had brown hair, cut in uneven layers. He was older. Older than me by at least a year or two. Very cute. "So let me guess. Your going to say the other chick looks worse." Shane said.

I shook my head, then winced. That made my head hurt worse. "No, I um- how did you know-?"

"It was a chick? Easy. Size you are, a guy would put you in the hospital with a punch hard enough to leave a mark like that. So what's up with that? You don't look like you go looking for trouble."

"No I don't go looking for trouble. I'm Clair by the way." I walked over and sat in one of the chairs. "I've actually had worse than this, so it's no big deal. I just pissed a girl off because I accidentally embarrassed her in front of her friends. She's been giving me hell for the past couple of weeks."

My cell started playing Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't want to play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(dirty little secret)_

I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it. "Reid I'm busy right now. I'll call you later."

"Ty told me what happened I just wanted to check on you." I could here Ty in the background saying sorry. He could never hide nothing from Reid.

"I'm fine. I call you later, and tell Ty he's dead."

"Okay. Love ya Clair bear."

"Love you too Reid." When I hung up Shane was giving me a look. "What?"

"Boyfriend?"

"No. A close friends. Both of them."

"So no boyfriend?"

"No."

"So you want something to drink or eat. I make awesome chili."

"Um, sure." He got up off the couch and padded barefooted into the kitchen where Eve had gone. I listened to the muffled voices, but couldn't understand them.

I laid back into the chair and closed my eyes for a moment. I opened them when I heard Eve's boots clunking on the floor. She was carrying a try of food and drinks. She also had an ice pack in her hands. She tossed it too me.

"Ice pack first." I smiled and held it up to my head. "You can never tell what Shane put's in his chili. Be afraid."

"Don't worry it's all eatable." Shane said as he flopped back onto the couch.

I picked up the spoon cautiously. I barley tasted the first bite, and it was delicious. I then proceed to take a bigger bite.

"Sgood." I mumbled out. Eve came back out and started eating.

"Not bad. At least this time you left out the oh-my-god sauce."

"Made myself a batch. It's got the biohazards sticker on it in the fridge so don't blame me if you get flamed. So where did you pick up the stray?"

"Outside. She came to look at the room."

"So you beat her up to see if she's tough enough." This caused me to get chocked on my chili.

"Shut up chili boy." Eve said. " So Clair. You want to tell me what happened?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Shane beat me there. "A chick beat her up. Probably some skank in the dorms. You know how that place is."

"Is that true? You got beat up in the dorms?"

"I wouldn't say beat up. She slapped me, I punched her then I got pushed down steps."

"Well that totally blows. No wonder your looking for a place. You didn't bring much with you."

"The rest of my stuff is back at the dorms. I'm not going back tonight."

"Why, someone still looking for you?" Shane asked.

"I just don't feel like dealing with the skank and her gang of bitches again today."

"Been there." Eve said.

"Well. You guys finish up eating. I'm going to get ready." Shane said getting up off the couch.

"You going out again tonight?"

"Yep. Her name is Lauran. Were going bowling." Shane left the room. I looked at Eve.

"I guess I Should ask about the room."

"You have to meet Michael. He still has to say yes, but he's a sweetie. He should be up in a little while."

"He sleeps days?"

"Yeah. I like to sleep days, but he has a thing about it. I called him a vampire once cause he doesn't like being up in the daytime. Like ever. He didn't find it too funny."

"Are you sure he's not a vampire. I mean I've seen the movies. They can be sneaky." I said joking, but Eve didn't smile.

"Oh, pretty sure. I mean he eats Shane's chili, which god knows has enough garlic to explode a dozen Drac's. And I made him touch a cross once."

I was stunned. "You- What?"

"Yeah, I mean a girl cant be too careful. Especially around here." I stared at her confused. She must have noticed it. "In Morganville? You know?"

"Apparently I don't know."

"How can you not know? Morganville is full of Vampires.".


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the next Chapter! Enjoy!!! And please review!!**

Chapter 2

"Your kidding right?" I said. This is so not something I need to deal with. I've seen vampires before. Our covenant actually knows some vamps.

"No joke. Look the vamps run the town. Their in charge. Either your with them or your not. And if your not." Eve brought her finger across her throat.

"You think I'm wacko don't you?"

"No. I believe you." I said. Then more quietly I said. " More than you know."

"Well if you work for the vamps your protected. You get a bracelet with the protection symbol on it." I guess I still looked at her like she was crazy. "Look you don't have to believe me. Just don't go out after dark, and if you do, go with someone who's protected. Look for the bracelet."

"Um is Shane-"

"Protected? Yeah right. Michael and I aren't either. There's like a standard protection on the house. So your safe here. There's safety in numbers too."

Without knowing it I yawned. My cell phone started going off again. I jumped causing Eve to laugh.

_There you go You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you_

_You think you know What everyone needs_

_You always take time_

_To criticize me_

_It seems like everyday_

_I make mistakes_

_I just can't get it right_

I pulled it back out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hey Cay."

"Hey CD. You doing okay?"

"Yeah can you hold on a minute?"

"Yeah." I looked up at Eve.

"It's my brother. I'm going to take this outside."

"Okay." I got up and walked out to the front pouch and sat on the steps.

"I'm back. How's everyone doing in Ipswich?"

"Everyone's good. I just wanted to call and see how your doing. Oh Sarah said to tell you hi and she misses you."

"I miss you guys too. Hey Cay, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah. Shoot."

I looked around for anyone before I spoke. "In the Book of Damnation. Back when the Covenant was formed. There was some vampires that helped. Do you remember their names? It's been a while since I've read the book."

"Um I remember one was Amelia. I cant remember the other. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah. Hey I'm moving out of the dorms. I meet some people and they were looking for a roommate so I'm moving in with them."

"What do you know about them?"

"Their good people Caleb. You can trust my judgment. You guys still coming down over break?"

"Yeah. It's next week. We will be there Saturday."

"Okay. I'm going to go. Today's been a long day. I'll talk to you later k."

"Okay. Love ya sis." I heard the front door open."Love you too Cay." I turned around to see Shane standing in the doorway.

"You sure love a lot of guys." He came to set beside me on the steps.

"Their my family. Caleb's my brother. That's who I was just on the phone with. Sarah is his girlfriend. Eve actually reminds me a lot of her. Except for the Goth wear. Then there's Tyler. He is my best friend. Reid was who I spoke with earlier. He's the troublemaker of our group. Then theirs Pogue, who is like another brother. He's really protective over me. Then their's Kate, who is Pogue's girlfriend. She's a shop-a-holic and gossip queen of Ipswich, but pretty cool."

"Ipswich? Is that where you came from?"

"Yep. Ipswich Massachutes."

"Wow. You're a long ways from home." I nodded my head. "You miss them don't you?"

"Yeah, but I get to see them this weekend. You guys will get to meet them. Spenser is on break next week and their all coming down to visit."

"Cool. Well I have to go finish getting ready. Get Eve to give you a tour of the house." He stood up and reached his hand out to help me.

"Thanks." I said as he pulled me up. Eve ended up giving me the tour. Once you reached the top of the stairs their were five doors. On the left, first door was Shane's room. First door on the Right was Michael's. Second on the left was the bathroom. Second on right was Eve's and the door at the end of the hall was going to be my room.

Eve opened the door. I gasped. It was as big as my room back home. Except I didn't have my own bathroom. There was a big oak queen size poster bed. It had the night stands and dresser to match it. In the corner was a tv stand with a 34'' tv sitting on it. Their was also a small desk by the big picture window.

"You would pitch in for cable, and internet if you wanted it. There is a connection behind the desk. I should warn you though, they monitor internet traffic around here. You have to be careful what you say."

"Thanks. This is…Wow. I didn't expect this. It's as big as my room at home."

"Your family has a big house where you lived?"

"Ipswich. Yeah. We have a colony house. It's been passed down through the family. It's like a mansion. Um theirs eight bed rooms. Each room has it's own bathroom except for two. Then their's the kitchen with a bathroom off from it. The living room, den, dad's study and the library."

"Your house has a library in it?" Eve seemed really shocked.

"Yeah. My family come's from old money. Not a big deal to me, but people back at Spenser treated me and the son's like gods. We pretty much ruled the school. Not in the bitchy stuck up way."

"What kind of school did you go to?" We both sit down on the bed.

"Spenser Academy. It's a private school. The Danvers, Garwin's, Sim's, and Parry's were the founders of the first Ipswich colony. That's why our name's are so big there."

"So your like famous?"

"Not here. And then I also had a Monica back home. Well, actually two, named Kira, and Aaron."

"Wait, Monica? As in Monica Morrell? She did that to you?"

"Yeah. It's not a big deal. I promise I can handle it."

"Crap! Look we'll talk more later. I've got to go back to work. Michael should be getting up soon. Then you can talk to him. I'll see you later."

When we opened the door we both heard music playing. "Well I guess you can talk to him now." We made our way down stairs. "Michael we've got a new roomie. We need your approval. I got to go back to work." He didn't have a chance to say anything before Eve headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**So next chapter. Hope you like it. Review! Review! Review!**

Chapter 3

"So you're the one Shane mentioned about the room. Come on and sit down." I went and sat on the couch since he was sitting in the chair I was in earlier. "I'm Michael, and your not eighteen, so this is going to be a real short conversation."

He got to the point quick. "No I'm not eighteen, but I'm in college and my name is-"

"Don't bullshit me. And I don't care what your name is. We don't take anyone who's not legal. Your not eighteen. It's a good bet your not even seventeen. I'm sorry. Shane and I have to worry about the age thing. All it takes is you living here and-"

"Actually your wrong."

"What?"

"Your wrong. I am seventeen. I turn eighteen next week. I graduated a year early because of how smart I am. I'm used to living with guys. I lived with four of them back in Ipswich. You don't have to worry about anything. My brother knows that I'm moving off campus. I can pay for rent. As for the age thing there's nothing to worry about there, because I'm not like that."

"Wait, your brother knows? What about your parents?"

I looked away and tried to hide the tears that welled up in my eyes. "My dad died a few months back." A tear slipped free. I turned back towards Michael. "My mom stays too drunk to worry about me. My brother and I have always taken care of each other."

"I'm sorry." He moved over next to me. "What happened to your head?"

I laughed a little. "Um, Me and Monica Morrell had a disagreement today. She hit me. I hit her, then she shoved me down the steps." He started probing at the cut and the swelling around it.

"Are there anymore?"

"What?"

"Bruises? Cuts? Your not going to drop dead on me are you?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm fine. This is the worst of it. Believe me I've had worse."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. It's something that happened a little while ago."

"Tell me about it." I was hesitant at first.

"Well basically this guy came to the school. He didn't like my brother, me or any of our friends. He put two of my friends and me in the hospital. End of story."

"What happened to him?"

"Don't know. He just disappeared." He sat there staring at me for a moment.

"Alright. You can stay, but the first sign of trouble and your out." My reaction shocked me. I jumped forward and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." I pulled back and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get some books out of my car. I'll be right back." He got up and followed me to the door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to watch you from the door. This town's dangerous at night."

"Yeah, Eve told me about the vamps. Don't worry. I can handle myself."

I ran out the door gabbed my books from the front. I also grabbed my sweat pants and my Spenser swim team sweater from the trunk. and ran back to the house with no problem. Michael sat in the chair playing his music, while I sat on the couch and done homework."

When I finished my homework I was going to go to bed. I was putting my books back in my bag when Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls started playing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right know_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"Hey Pogue." Michael raised an eyebrow at me. I just put it on speaker phone that way I could still collect my things and put them away.

"Hey Abby."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"You love it and you know it."

"Whatever Christian."

"You got a death wish Danvers? What are you doing anyways?"

"I got you on speak phone because I am getting my school work together."

"What's that music? I don't think I've heard it before."

"That is actually Michael playing his guitar. Have you talked to Cay?"

"Yeah were all getting ready to go to Nicky's. He said you was looking for a new place to stay. What happened with the dorms?"

"Don't want to go into detail right now. Let's just say even though I'm out of Ipswich, I still have a Kira to bitch with."

"Please tell me you haven't been fighting?"

"Okay, I haven't been fighting."

"Your lying."

"What can I say. She hit me first, and before you say anything I did not run my mouth. I only do that to Kira and Aaron. Although Monica probably deserves a few choice words."

"Ab's please try to stay out of trouble. Were not there to back you up."

"Don't worry Pogue. I'm fine and staying out of trouble."

"Oh theirs something I need to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"Family stuff." I grabbed my phone and took it off speaker.

"Is everything okay?" Pogue was quiet for a moment. "Pogue what happened?"

"Abby. We think Chase might be back."

"No." I said quietly. "How?" I said a little louder.

"We've been feeling someone use. Big time. It hasn't been Caleb or me. Reid and baby boy say its not them."

"It's not me. I haven't." I looked over at Michael. He just gave me a questioning look. "It took Caleb and I both last time. Not to mention what Dad did."

"I know. Don't worry about it right now. We'll all be there Saturday. You ascend next week. I wouldn't worry about anything till then. If he's after your power we'll be there with you and we'll stop him this time. For good."

"Alright. I believe you. You guys go to Nicky's and have fun. Make sure you keep Reid out of trouble. And no letting him and Ty around Aaron. You know he always starts fights. At least now they wont be over me.""Aaron will find something else to fight with him about. You just stay safe. I love you Abby."

"Love you to Pogue. You guys watch out for each other. I'll see you Saturday."

I flipped the phone closed. I was totally zoned out when Michael spoke.

"Hey is everything okay with your family?"

"Yeah. Their fine."

"So Pogue your boyfriend?"

"Actually he's an ex boyfriend. We dated two years ago. Were still close friends."

"So why does he call you Abby?"

"Oh. Um my full name is Abigail Clair Danvers. Pogue calls me Abby. My bother calls me CD, Ty calls me baby girl, and Reid calls me Clair bear. They all have a nick name for me. Well I'm going to go to bed. Long day and all. I'll talk to you more tomorrow. You can ask me anything you want."

"Deal. See you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Well I have some bad news! My computer crashed. I do have all my work saved on my flash drive. I'm on my sisters computer right now. I do have my other computer on order and it should be here by the 12th. So be patient and I will update as soon as possible!**

Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of Ashley Simpson's L.O.V.E blaring from my cell phone.

_I'm talkin bout love_

_All my girls stand in a circle and clap your hands this is for you_

_Ups and downs highs and lows not matter what you see me through_

_My boyfriend he don't answer on the telephone_

_I don't even know where the hell he goes_

_But all my girls we're in a circle and nobody's gonna break through_

_L,O,L,O,LO,L.O.V.E_

_L,O,,L,O,LO_

"Sarah there better be a reason why your waking me up at eight in the morning."

"No reason. Pogue told me what he told you last night. I just wanted to check on you to see how you were."

"I'm fine." I got out of bed and started walking down stairs. I had Sarah on speaker phone and I could here Shane and Eve in the kitchen. "So did Reid get in any trouble at Nicky's last night?"

"No for once he didn't." I walked into the kitchen. Shane and Eve were arguing about weather or not the eggs needed milk. "Who's that?"

"That would be my new roommates. I've got you on speaker. Say hi to Shane and Eve."

"Hi." Sarah said in her perky voice.

"Guys this is Sarah. My brothers girlfriend." They told her hi.

"So what all happened last night?"

"Nothing much. It was kind of boring without you there. Nicky asked about you. He had Karaoke last night. We missed your performance."

"Oh god. Don't remind me."

"Hey Nicky does it every year. Your always the best one. Kira got up there and we ended up leaving."

"That's funny. So what are you guys doing today?"

"We've got class unlike you miss college girl. Which I'm going to be late for if I don't get off the phone. Oh here's everybody. Clair say hi to everyone."

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Clair!" Everyone shouted back into the phone. Then Reid came on.

"Hey babe."

"Reid. You staying out of trouble without me."

"I'm managing. You didn't call me back last night."

"Sorry. I had all kinds of homework that I had to do. You didn't hook up with some bimbo at Nicky's last night?"

"Hey you know you're my only girl." Eve and Shane both looked at me. I just shook my head.

"Dream on Garwin. Look I'm going to go and your going to get to class before you get detention."

"I'm never late for class."

"Whatever. Give Sarah her phone back. Call me after swim practice."

"Will do Clair bear. Hey coach gave Megan your captain spot."

"Good. I think she'll be able to take them to state again. She always helped me out with practice. God that's one thing I miss."

"Suck it up baby girl. You were champ here, but you chose a school with no swim team. It's your fault."

"Don't worry Garwin. I can still out swim you."

"In you dreams Danvers." I heard the bell ringing in the back ground.

" Class Reid now. Love ya. Talk to you later."

"Love ya baby girl. Bye." I hit the end button on my cell. Shane and Eve were both staring at me.

"What?"

"You swim?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." I held out my sweat shirt I had on. "Spenser's best. We've been to state every year and won."

"I would never dreamed that about you. What else do you do?" Eve asked.

"Well, I was in dance also."

"Dance?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. It was kind of a mix between ballet and hip hop. I really liked it. Kept me in shape when I wasn't swimming. TPU doesn't have anything like that though." I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh and no milk in the eggs." I said going to the fridge.

"See! I told ya." Shane said to Eve.

"Traitor. Fine. So how was your date with Linda last night?"

"It was Lauren, and it went fine. She bowled a one fifty." He said with a smirk that reminded me of Reid.

"You are such a disappointment. Share, already!" Eve yelled.

"Hey not in front of the kid. You got the note."

"Kid?" I asked. "Note?"

Shane reached me a piece of paper. It was a note from Michael saying that I was underage and that Shane and Eve should look out for me.

"How old do you guys think I am?"

"Well you look like your fifteen." Shane said.

"Dude. I'm seventeen. My birthday is next week. That's one of the reason's Michael let me stay was because I was getting ready to turn eighteen. I'm not a kid. And talking about sex in front of me is not a big deal. It's not like I'm a virgin." Both of them looked at me with their mouths hung open.

"Your not a-" Eve started.

"No. I'm not a virgin. Haven't been since I was fifteen."

"Wait. You lost you virginity at fifteen?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. Not a big deal."

"That's a little young don't you think?"

"No. I mean I've only had sex with two people, and I don't regret it. Now I'm done talking about my sex life. I'm just saying you don't have to treat me like a kid, because I'm not. My brother and I have been taking care of each other since we were fourteen. My dad got sick. He died a few months back. Ever since he got sick my mom has become a drunk. Cay and I are all each other have besides the other son's."

"Why do you call them the Son's?" Shane asked.

"Family history. Our family's are four of the five founders of the first Ipswich colony. The guy's are know as the Son's of Ipswich, and I got the lovely title of Daughter of Ipswich. Our names are famous around the town. Alright, I'm going to go and get the rest of my things at the dorms."

"Want some company?" Shane asked.

"Sure."

"Well you two go get your things. Be careful. I have to get to work." Eve gave us both hugs then left the kitchen.

"So you want to tell me who it was that smacked you around yesterday?""Monica Morrell. I talked to Eve about it last night.""What?" Shane's face went pale.

"Shane are you okay?""How come nobody told me?"

"I just did. You were busy getting ready yesterday. I just got up." I shrugged my shoulders. " Do you know her."

"Yeah. You could say that. But I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Let's just get ready and go get my stuff."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I still havent got my computer in, but I have my sisters lab top so I thought I would post another chapter. My computer is supposed to be here tomorrow so that makes me happy. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know!!!!**

Chapter 5

We made it too the school in about ten minutes. "Dude your car is sweet."

"Thanks. It was a gift from my brother."

"You two are really close aren't you?" We both were getting out of the car.

"Yeah. We're all each other has. Were close with all the son's. We all grew up together. Our families have been close. Ever since the 1600's."

We made to my dorm with no problem. We got my things packed up and were carrying them to my car. Shane carried some boxes while I filed the papers letting the Dean know that I was moving off campus. Right when I was getting ready to leave I ran into none other than Monica.

"Well freak. Where do you think your going?"

"Some where away from you." I said and tried to go around her. She pushed me back.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that? You might have been all high and mighty back in your hick of a town, but around here people bow down to me. You better learn you place around here freak."

"Oh please. Look I'm tired of putting up with your shit Monica. I'm not someone you can push around."

She pulled back and punched me. My lip busted back open. "Shut up. Are you stupid. Don't you know she'll kill you?" Jennifer hissed.

"You touch me again and-" she hit me again. That's when I pulled back and hit here back, knocking her on her ass. Just then Shane came in the door.

"Clair!" He ran over to me.

"I told you not to hit me Monica." I then grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him out the door.

We made it back to the glass house. Shane didn't say much on the way home. We unpacked my car and I spent the rest of the day putting my things away.

On Wednesday I skipped classes. I spent the day studying. Thursday I didn't have any classes. I was down stairs studying my Calc II. I had tested out of Calc I.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shane asked standing on the stairs.

"Studying." I replied without raising my head from my book.

"Huh," he said, like he'd never seen it done before. "Interesting." He vaulted over the railing three steps from the bottom and flopped down on the couch beside me. He flipped on the tv, then changed inputs. "This going to bother you?"

"No"

"Great. Want to take a break?"

I looked up at him. "What? A break?"

"That's when you stop studying"- he tilted his head to the side to look at the book- "okay, whatever the hell that is, and actually do something fun. It's a custom where I come from." He dropped a controller in the middle of my book.

"Trust me. I know how to have fun. My brother tells me I have too much of it."

"That's hard to believe." We played video games for a little while. I ended up dying. Shane and I decided to cook dinner. I went to the store and picked up things for taco's. Shane chopped onions while I cooked the hamburger meat. We had everything finished just as Eve made it home. We were putting together the taco's when Michael walked into the kitchen.

We sat, ate and talked. When we all were finished Eve and Michael did the dishes. I was sitting on the couch watching Shane play video games. I got a text from Reid.

_Prty dells wish u were here_! I stated laughing. He was always one for a party.

"What's so funny?" Shane asked

"Reid sent me a text. There all going to a party at the dells."

"What the hell is the dells?"

"It's a place near the beach where we have parties."

"Sounds like theirs always something going on in Ipswich.""Yeah. If there's not a party at the dells, there's Nicky's. Before you ask it's a bar. It's Spenser's main hang out."

"Sounds fun. So do you want to see something cool?"

"Yeah sure."

Shane got up off the couch and headed up stairs. I followed him, but stopped at the top of the stairs. He was headed toward my bedroom. A picture of him sitting on my bed with me beside him, making out….and I have no idea why that just popped in my head, except that, well, yeah he was just…..yeah.

Shane moved aside a picture and pressed a button that was behind it. A door opened on the other side of the wall. It was built into the paneling. I didn't even know it was there. Shane turned and smiled at me. "Cool huh? This damn house is full of shit like this. Here in Morganville it pays to be up on the hiding places." He pushed open the door to reveal a set of stairs. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up them.

"So what do you think? I think this is a vampires house. Want to know why?"

"Why?" The door shut behind me.

"Because you cant get out unless you know the secret. Comes in pretty handy when you want a munch session."

"Shane what are you doing?" He started walking toward me. I backed into the wall. He stood right in front of me. He brought his hand up to my cheek. He brought his head down and kissed me gently. Then he pulled back and smiled. "You know if you wanted to make out with me you didn't have to scare the shit out of me at first." He started laughing.

"Sorry." He kissed me again. This time I wrapped my arms around his neck while he pressed up against me. "We better head back down stairs. I'm sure Eve and Michael are done with the dishes."

I smiled up at him. "Yeah." My phone started singing.

_I'm talking about love_

_All my girls stand in a circle and clap your hands this is for you_

_Ups and downs highs and lows not matter what you see me through_

_My boyfriend he don't answer on the telephone_

_I don't even know where the hell he goes_

_But all my girls we're in a circle and nobody's gonna break through_

_L,O,L,O,LO,L.O.V.E_

_L,O,,L,O,LO_

_Did you heard me say?_

"Hey Sarah." Both Shane and I said together.

"Um you guys sound awful close. Am I interrupting something?"

Shane and I both started laughing. I then heard Caleb in the back ground. "No Sarah it's fine. Tell Cay to calm down."

"He's fine. He just doesn't like the idea of his baby sister growing up.""Sarah, he's one year older than me."

"Yeah well. Whatever. Anyways I just wanted to let you know that we all decided to come a day earlier."

"What. You'll be here tomorrow? How did you get the golden boy to ditch classes tomorrow?"

"Were kidnapping him. I just wanted to let you know. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"K bye." I flipped my phone closed.

"So should I be worried about your brother?"

"Nah. He's a little protective of me, but I can handle him." Shane gave me another kiss and we headed back down stairs. Eve and Michael were no where to be found. We laid on the couch together and watched a movie till we fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Back!!! Yes I finally got my computer in! Horray!!! Anyways here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!!!! Please Review!!**

Chapter 6

The next morning I got up early. It was a warm morning so I decided to walk to school today. Classes were slow today. I think it was all my excitement of seeing my family. It was now three o'clock and I was finished with my classes today. On my way home I spotted a little coffee shop. Common Grounds. That's where Eve said she worked.

I walked in. The bell rang announcing my arrival. There were a few students sitting around the shop, but none of them looked up. Their were two people standing behind the waist high bar. One of them, of course, was Eve. She was bouncing up and down like a little Goth bunny, excited to see me.

The other was an older man, tall, thin, with graying curly hair that fell to his shoulders. Something about him seemed so familiar.

"Hey Clair! This is Oliver, my boss."

"Hey Eve. Hello Sir."

"Sir? Clair theirs something about me that you need to learn. I'm not a sir. Believe me."

"That's right. He's a dude. So you want a coffee? My treat."

"Sure. White chocolate mocha."

"Coming right up." a minute later Eve handed me a large cup. "On the house. Well, on me because you know, boss right here."

Oliver fiddle with a machine. He smiled at what Eve had said. I watched him curiously. He looked like someone I had seen before. I just couldn't place him. He looked up at me an smiled. "I heard you been having some problems out of the girls at the dorms."

"Yeah. Everything's fine though."

"I'm sure it is. Just make sure if you have anymore problems you come to me and I'll make sure they stop."

"Thanks. Eve I'm going to grab a table get a little studying done."

"Okay. You can stay till I get off. I'll give you a ride home." I nodded and walked off to a table. A little after eight I got a call from Caleb saying he made it to the Glass House. I told him that Eve got off at Nine then I would be there.

Finally nine rolled around. Common Grounds was packed. Eve went to the back to get her things. I was packing up my books when a voice interrupted me. "Hey. I'm Brandon. You?"

"Um. Clair. Hi."

"Are you here alone Clair?"

"I- ah- no. I'm here with a friend."

"A friend." He said as he reached across the table for my hand. He flipped it over and over. Then brought it to his mouth and kissed the top of my hand. "Where's your bracelet little Claire? Good girls wear their bracelets. Don't you have one?"

"No I don't." I knew he was a vampire

"I see." Brandon's eye's seemed to get paler until they were almost white. "It's just the question of who will have you first. Since I'm here first-" Brandon was staring behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Oliver.

"You offend my hospitality." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You ever bother her in here again, Brandon, and I will have to revoke the privileges for everyone. I don't think you want to be explaining that."

Brandon looked furious. His eyes were blue again. He snarled toward Oliver. "None of that now. I'm not impressed. Don't make me have a talk with Amelia about you." I snapped my head up at that name.

Brandon slide out of his seat and moved toward the exit. "You need to watch yourself Clair. Stick with Eve and look out for one another." Eve came around the corner and saw my face.

"What happened?"

"Brandon came in." Oliver said. "Trolling. Clair happened to run into him." Eve's eyes went wide. "Don't worry she's fine. I spotted him before anything happened. Take her home, Eve. And be careful of that one. He doesn't take being ordered off lightly.

Eve drug me out to the car. We both spotted Brandon in the glow of the street light. "Shit!" Eve said before rushing me to the car. Eve rushed off down the street toward the house. We pulled in front of the house. "You go first. Run to the door. Bang on it while your opening it. Run!"

I jumped out of the car and took off toward the house. I heard Eve's door slam shut just as I started banging on the door. "Shane!" I yelled. Then I noticed Eve's foot steps had stopped.

I whirled around to see Eve standing halfway up the walk with her back to the house. Brandon was standing in front of her, eyes white. Shane opened up the door and drug me backwards while he went for Eve. She kept backing up until her heals touched the steps. Shane was saying something to Brandon that we couldn't hear.

As soon as Eve's foot touched the steps she turned and dashed for the door. At the same time Brandon lunged for Shane. I didn't think about my actions. My eyes turned black and Brandon went flying backwards. Shane came running for the house.

Once he was over the thresh hold Michael slammed the door shut. "Is everyone okay?" I nodded so did Eve.

"Just peachy." Shane said. Michael started to say something, but he just turned and stared at me. I then noticed my brother and everyone standing in the living room.

"Cay." I took off running. I jumped on him hugging him. "God it's so good to see you." I then hugged Sarah who was beside him. Next was Tyler, then Reid, Pogue, then Kate. "I'm so glad you guys are here."

Caleb looked at me with his arms crossed. "Clair, I think we need to talk. Alone."

I shook my head. "Yeah we do." I turned to look at everyone. "I'll be right back." I then drug my brother off to my bedroom so we could talk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter up! Tell me what you think!**

Chapter 7

I walked into my room and shut the door behind Caleb. He sat on my bed and looked up at me. "Was that a vampire?"

"Yeah. I found out the town is ran by them."

"And you just forgot to tell me this. Chase is back Clair. He's going to be after you. I can only stay a week with you and then I'm not going to be here to protect you. And that little stunt just now. You used in front of people. You could have exposed us."

"What was I supposed to do Caleb. Let that vampire kill Shane. I don't think so. Besides I don't think they know anything." We were quite for a moment. "Caleb do you remember the other day when I asked you about the vampires that helped the covenant?"

"Yeah."

"You mentioned Amelia. I think she's here. Like she's the main boss." Caleb looked up at me. "What if their looking for the book. Amelia knows we've got it."

"Amelia is the only one who we will give it too. That was the deal. No one else can have it Clair. I mean it."

"I know Cay. Let's just go back down stairs and get everyone settled in for tonight." He agreed and we went back down stairs. Michael had agreed to let everyone stay here. I met Shane at the bottom of the steps. He gave me a hug and placed his hand on my Cheek.

"Are you okay?" I smiled at him.

"I'm fine." Shane leaned in and gave me a soft peck on the lips. Caleb cleared his throat behind us and I giggled. "Caleb this is Shane. Shane this is my brother Caleb."

"Hey man." Caleb stuck out his hand. "You hurt my baby sister and I'll kill you." I smacked him.

"Don't take his threats seriously. His bark is worse than his bite."

"Nah it's cool. I know what it's like to have a baby sister. You'd do anything for them." Shane said smiling at me. Eve had told me about Shane's little sister. Shane had pissed Monica off by standing her up. For revenge she set his house on fire killing his little sister. After that his family moved from Morganville. Only Shane came back for Michael.

"Shane."

"It's fine. I'm going to go jump in the shower. I'll be back down in a little bit." He gave me a quick kiss and headed up the stairs.

"Did I miss something?" Caleb asked.

"Don't say anything, but his little sister died in a fire. Come on let's go get the rest of the gang." I pulled Caleb into the living room. We had decided on sleeping arrangements. Sarah and Caleb were going to sleep in my bed with me. Tight fit, but whatever. Pogue and Kate were going to sleep on an air mattress in my room along with Reid and Tyler on two twin size air mattress. It's a good thing my room was big.

That weekend had been spent getting to know one another. Caleb said that if I was going to be living with strangers he was going to get to know them. On Sunday I snatched Ty and drug him to the library. I filled him in on what I had told Caleb. We looked up as much stuff about our families as possible. What we really needed was the book of Damnation.

"Ty, were not finding anything. I have an idea."

"What?" I drew up the power letting my eyes go black. Two seconds later we were in the basement of the old Danvers colony house. I summoned up the book of damnation. It floated to the center or the room onto the stone table. "Clair, Caleb's going to be pissed."

"I don't care Ty. I need answers, and this is the only way to get them." Ty was right. My phone started ringing with Caleb's ring tone. I just hit the end button. I didn't feel like hearing his lecture right now. I flipped through the book till I found the page I was looking for. "Found it." Tyler came over to look over my shoulder. "This guy here. He works at Common Grounds. His name is Oliver. I assume this is Amelia. I haven't seen her around, but last night Oliver mentioned her. I don't know who this one is though. These vampires know about the covenant and our powers. We've got to get back and tell Cay."

I heard someone walking up stairs. "Clair is Gorman still staying here?" Ty asked in a whisper.

"No Ty. After Dad died he moved back in to help with mom." Whispering back.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here. Little Clair Danvers and her boy toy Tyler Sims."

"Chase. What the hell do you want?" He flicked his hand and slung Tyler up against some book shelves. I went to go to him, but Chase slung me backwards. I crashed into a shelf of glass. "Ty, get to the car." I watched his eyes turn black just as mine did and we both appeared in my Camaro.

"Clair your bleeding. We need to get you home and get you cleaned up." I pulled out and headed to the Glass house. We pulled up to the curb and got out. Ty had to help me to the house. Once we got through the door I was met by Caleb and Shane.

"What the hell did you do Clair?" Shane asked rushing to me.

"It's fine Shane. Caleb get Sarah to come help." I walked on up stairs to the bathroom. A moment later Sarah walked in.

"Clair what happened?" I pulled off my shirt so she could clean my back.

"Ty and I went to the colony house to look at the book of Damnation. Chase was there. Cay was right. He's back." I watched the fear cross over her face. She was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Sarah opened the door to all four son's and Shane. "Don't mind me guys I'm just standing here in my bra."

"Oh Clair it's not like we haven't seen you in it before." Reid said with his famous smirk.

"Watch it Garwin. That's my sister your talking about." Caleb said glaring at Reid.

"Now's not the time to be fighting. We've got bigger problems. One I have glass in my back that Sarah is going to have to dig out."

"What?" I swear Sarah turned whiter than what she already was.

"Two our family history book is in my car. Ty you need to go get it. Three I found the information I needed. And Four you were right Cay."

"Son of a bitch. Clair was it Chase who done this?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah." I said looking at him through the mirror.

"Who's Chase?" Shane asked.

"You remember that guy I told you put me in the hospital. Well he's back and he knows where I'm at. Caleb I'm going to have to tell him, Michael and Eve. I living here so this involves them."

"You get cleaned up first. Everyone back down stairs. I'll help Sarah with Clair." Caleb used to get all the glass out of my back. He also made the cuts nothing but scratches.

"Thanks Cay. You didn't have to do all that though.". I threw a new shirt on. It was now time to go explain my life to Shane and hope he accepts it. It was time for Michael to wake up and Eve would be home soon so I will only have to tell my story once.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Please review and make me happy!!**

Chapter 8

I spent two hours explaining to Shane, Michael and Eve my, and the covenants power. Next I let my eyes fade to black and all the furniture in the room raise up off the ground.

"Oh my god!" Eve screamed. "You really are a witch!" I started laughing along with the rest of the covenant.

"Yeah. I figured you guys needed to know."

"So once you turn eighteen, every time you use, it takes pieces of you life?"

"The power is seductive. The more you use it the more addicted you become. Use too much and the power takes over and drains you life." Caleb said.

"Alright Clair. You need to show Caleb what you found." Tyler said.

I watched Shane get up and leave the room. I heard him clopping on the steps. Then I heard his bedroom door slam shut. I felt tears prickling at my eyes.

"He'll come around." Michael said quietly. I held back my tears and pulled out the book of Damnation.

"I think the vamps know who I am. That's one of the reason's Oliver protected me against Brandon." I flipped the book to the page that held the vamps pictures. "This one here I know is Oliver. I assume this one is Amelia, but I don't know this one." I looked up at Caleb.

"I don't know. Dad told us about them when we were little. I don't remember much about it."

"Great. I guess if we find out their motive, then we can fix the problem they have with me.

"The book." Eve said.

"What?" I questioned.

"They want a book. It has this symbol on the front cover." She pulled back the sleeve of her shirt.

"Shit." I pulled out my cell phone. But Caleb grabbed it.

"Clair what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing Caleb. They want the book. You seen what was on her arm. They will kill me to get to it. Amelia is the only one who can help."

"Wait you know the founder?" Michael asked.

"You know where the book is?" Eve asked.

"I don't know her personally. She helped our ancestors out during the witch trials. That's when the Covenant of Silence was created." I went to my room and grabbed my photo album then came back down stairs. I flipped to the picture that I wanted. "Here. This is Samuel Danvers. One of the first of the Covenant. In the picture with him is-"

"Amelia." Michael said.

"Right. They made a deal. Apparently this book is something of importance. Amelia asked the covenant to protect the book. In return we would be protected against the vamps and she would help us hide from the humans. We've had it since then." I picked up my cell again and dialed Amelia's number. It went to voice mail. "Amelia, it's Clair Danvers of the Covenant. I'm here in Morganville and need to speak with you." I hung up and looked at the group in front of me. I realized Shane was still missing and knew I needed to go and talk to him.

I excused myself and headed up stairs. I knocked on Shane's door, but didn't receive an answer, so I pushed it open. He was laying in the dark.

"Shane can we talk?"

"What about?" Came his rough response.

"Well, I kind of dropped a big bomb shell on you tonight. You didn't seem like you took it too well. I figured talking about it would help some."

"It's just a lot to take in Claire. I mean this power can kill you."

"I just have to watch how I use. I've seen what the power does. My dad was 44 when he died, but he looked like her over 100. I know first hand what using does."

"I guess I'm just scared."

"Hey, there is nothing to worry about. I know what I'm up against. I like my life too much to waste it on some stupid powers, and so do the guys. Well Reid's an exception. We all worry about him sometimes. I used to be there to keep him in check. I'm like the only one he will actually listen to. Ty tries but mostly fails. Reid and Caleb usually argue a lot. Ever since the incident with Chase, Reid has calmed down some. I guess he seen what Chase had become and wanted nothing like that to happen to him."

"So this Chase guy, he dangerous?"

"Yeah. Last time he put Kate under a spell. Creation. It's like she was bitten by thousands of spiders. She was in the hospital for a while. He also put Pogue in the hospital. Made him wreck his bike."

"You said he also put you in the hospital. What did he do to you?"

"Well on the day Caleb ascended we went to the old Putman barn. Chase was there. We pretty much was a war. I got the worse end of the battle. I was knocked unconscious. I was out for three days. Caleb said that dad willed him his powers and he thought he killed Chase. Apparently he didn't and now he's after me cause I ascend this Thursday."

"Your birthday."

"Yep. Well it's getting late, so I'm just going to go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow after school."

"Clair your not going to school."

"Shane don't worry. My brother wont let me go by myself, but I cant miss anymore. I'll be fine. Go to sleep. I see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Nite."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter Nine. Please Review. I havent been getting any the past couple of chapters!!!!**

Chapter 9

I woke up at seven the next morning. I didn't have classes until ten. Pogue and my brother were downstairs waiting on me when I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning guys." I walked up to them and kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Morning sis." Caleb said.

"Morning Ab's." Came Pogue's.

"So what are you guys doing up this early?" I asked.

"Pogue's going to class with you." Caleb said simply. I knew he was going to send someone with me. I was hoping for Ty or Reid.

"Why not-"

"I know what your going to say. No Reid, cause he would just get you into trouble. No Ty because then you two would get so caught up in your little study group and wouldn't pay attention to anything. And he doesn't ascend until next month."

Ty was the youngest of the group. Him and I are the same age. I'm just a month older.

"Fine. Let's go biker boy." I grabbed my things and headed to my car with Pogue following.

"Hey I brought the bike down. You want to take it?"

"Yeah! You know I do." I was excited. It had been a while since I had rode on Pogue's bike. I loved it. I climbed on behind him and he took off. Five minutes later we pulled into the school's parking lot.

"So what classes do we have today?"

"Calculus II, Physics of Sound, Chemistry III, chem lab, and Biochemistry."

"Wow Abby. I knew you were smart, but I didn't know you were that smart."

"Thanks Pogue." I said sarcastically. "Come on let's get to class."

My first three classes went by pretty fast. None of the teachers recognize the extra student which was Pogue. He sat thru each class bored out of his mind. I could tell. My fourth class was Chem. lab. He seemed more excited about this class.

Pogue was asking so many questions the teaching assistant came back to check on us. I could tell he didn't recognize Pogue.

"Hello." The TA said.

"Hi. This is Pogue Parry. He's auditing the class."

"Oh. Very well then, just follow along." Pogue nodded. Once the TA was a distance away Pogue started with the questions again.

"So does any of this stuff blow up?"

"Well….um….yeah if you do it wrong I guess."

"I was thinking practical applications. Bombs. Things like that." Pogue was leaning in really close and I could smell him, and he smelled so good.

I started laughing. "That sounds something like what Reid would say. If Cay heard you, you'd be in some trouble Mr. Parry."

"I like trouble every now and then." He said. We were both really close and staring at each other. We were so caught up in each other that neither one of us heard the footsteps. All of a sudden there was a searing, burning sensation on the right side of my back. I dropped the beaker that I was holding and screamed. God the pain was horrible. Pogue spun around and grabbed a girl by her jacket.

I was taking gasping breathes when the Ta came rushing over. He then noticed what had happened. "Oh my gosh!" He grabbed my bottle of water I had been drinking and dumped it on my back. He then ran over to the cabinet and grabbed a box of baking soda. He dumped it on my back and I could here it sizzle and almost passed out.

"You call an ambulance!" The TA shouted to some student. I had my hands planted on the lab table and was slightly hunched over. The TA cut my shirt up the back including my bra. I caught the shirt from falling. A little warning would have been great. I looked up and saw Pogue still holding Gina, Monica's friend.

"It was an accident. I swear. I tripped. I didn't mean to…."

"Were not working with H2SO4 today." The TA said. "You have no reason to be walking around with it. Clair? Clair how bad is the pain?"

"I- It's okay. I'm okay." Truthfully I felt light headed and sick. A little embarrassed because I was half naked in front of my class and ex boyfriend. "Can I put something on?"

"No. You cant let anything touch that. The burn's thru several layers of skin. It will need treatment and antibiotics. You just sit still."

I was starting to feel really dizzy. "Sir?" The TA was lecturing Gina. Telling her she had to talk to the campus police. "Sir, I-" I passed out before I could finish.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review and I dont think I've said this in a while but I dont own the covenant or Moganville vampires!**

Chapter 10

I woke on my side, and feeling really warm. I could tell someone was sitting next to me. I opened my eyes and saw Pogue sitting beside me on the bed. I was in the hospital.

"Hey baby girl. I'm glad to see you awake. Next time warn a guy before you do a face plant on the floor." I really couldn't find my voice so I just smiled up at him. He started laughing at me. "Your high as a kite, you know? I called Caleb."

It took me a moment to focus on what he said. "Caleb?" I found my voice and repeated. "He's going to freak out." I was starting to come around now. I sat up a little in the bed. I picked at the blue hospital gown. "Killed my shirt."

"Yeah, pretty much." Pogue looked a little pale and tense.

"I'm okay you know?" I leaned back against the bed and closed my eyes. I felt his hand on my hair. He was stroking it.

"Yeah. You get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." I just nodded sleepily. Everything started fading away and soon I was out. Again.

A couple of hours later I woke back up. Pogue was still in the room. He was sitting in a chair with his head laid on my bed, sleeping. I ran my fingers threw his hair making him stir a little. "Pogue wake up." He looked up at me and smiled.

About twenty minutes after I woke up the doctor came in and told me I could go home. Caleb had came to the hospital to pick me up. I didn't want to ride Pogue's motorcycle back home. I still had some of the medicine they used to knock me out in my system.

Once we got back to the glass house almost everyone looked upset. Michael and Eve was glaring at Shane. Everyone else was staring at the floor. I knew Shane had to do something stupid. "What did you do?" I asked standing in front of everyone. Shane wouldn't even look at me. He got up and walked past me.

"What I had to." He went up the steps and then slammed his bed room door. I turned to Michael and Eve for an answer.

"What did he do?" Neither one of them answered. "Either someone tell me what he did or I-"

"He went and talked to Brandon." Eve blurted out.

"What?" I turned around and marched up the stairs. I threw open Shane's door without knocking. "I want to know what you did now. I know you went and talked to Brandon. I want to know what about."

"Don't worry about it Clair. Just know that your not going to be bothered anymore."

"Not bothered? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You've got a free pass. Nobody's coming after you. Including Monica and her puppets. I did a trade."

"What?"

"Nothing I cant afford to lose."

"Shane!" I took a deep breath and stepped further into the room and closed the door. " Shane, you didn't…you didn't do something…"

"Stupid?" He was sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked down at the floor. I went over and bent down on my knee's in front of him. He started speaking again, but wouldn't look at me. "Yeah. That's what I'm good at. The stupid stuff. Probably for the best. Having two big brains in the house might get a little crowded."

I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek. "Shane. Please tell me what you did." It took him a moment but he finally told me.

"I traded two sessions with Brandon." I knew what he meant.

"Shane-" I started but he cut me off.

"It's okay. It's two bites. And he can't drain me or anything."

"Shane you shouldn't have done that."

"I had to. I had to keep you safe." He bent down and kissed me gently. I had tears forming in my eyes. I didn't want Shane to have to do that. And if it's left up to me he wont. I will get him out of the deal.

Shane and I crawled up into his bed and ended up falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Chapters in one night! Hope you guys enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 11

I woke up with my back hurting. Shane was still sleeping. I got up and went to the bathroom. I heard music playing softly downstairs. It was around 5:30 in the morning. The sky wasn't light outside, but it wasn't totally dark either. The stars were faded, soft sparkles in the sky gradually turning dark blue.

I crept quietly on down the hall and sat down in the middle of the stairs. Michael was into the music. His head was down and eyes were closed. I watched his fingers move light and quick over the strings. His body rocked back and fourth in rhythm with the music, and I felt a sense of …..safety. I felt like nothing bad could happen in this house.

I was lost in the soothing melody that I jumped when I heard an alarm clock going off. Michael quit playing and looked up startled. He cut the alarm off and placed his guitar in his case. I watched him confused.

He stood up and walked over to the window. The sky was the color of dark turquoise now, all but the strongest stars faded. Michael, holding a beer in his hand, drank the rest of the bottle and put it down on the table, crossed his arms, and waited.

I was about to ask him is he was okay when the first ray of light crept in thru the window. Michael gasped and hunched over, pressing on his stomach. I lunged to my feet and rushed down the steps almost tripping.

The movement caught his attention, and he jerked his head toward me, blue eyes wide. "No" he moaned, and pitched forward to his hands and knees. "Don't"

I ignored him and ran to his side, but didn't know what to do. Michael was breathing deep, aching gasps, in terrible pain. I put my hand on his back, and felt his fever hot skin.

All of a sudden my hand went thru him. Michael- transparent Michael- looked up at me with despair and desperation in his eyes. "Oh god. Don't tell them." His voice came from a long, long way off. A whisper that faded on the shafts of the morning sun. And so did he.

My mouth was dropped open, utterly unable to speak. I could feel the cool air in front of my, like Michael was still there. I walked over to the couch trying to take in everything that had happened. Michael was a ghost. No wonder he took my powers so well. And I always thought it was just from him knowing about Vampires.

I felt the cold air brush over me again. "Michael?" The chill went away and then brushed over me again. "I- I think I can feel you. Are you still here?" Another second or two with out the draft and then it drifted across my skin. "Okay so you don't want me to tell Eve and Shane?" Nothing. "No, okay I wont. Um we are so going to talk tonight." I felt the cool breeze again. I collapsed back on the sofa feeling giddy and strange and exhausted. I grabbed the throw off the back of the sofa and ended up falling back a sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you guys Here is the next Chapter. Enjoy and please leave me a review. It makes my day when I get them!**

Chapter 12

I was awaken to the laughing of the guys. It sounded like they were having a good time with whatever they were doing. I opened my eyes to see Tyler and Pogue. Tyler was sitting in the arm chair and Pogue was sitting in front of me. I smacked him in the back of the head for waking me up. It was his loud laugh after all.

"What the hell Ab's?" Pogue rubbed the back of his head.

"That's for waking me up Christian." He glared at me and I new what was coming. I bolted from the couch and took off running up the stairs. Pogue was right behind me. I ran to my room and locked the door. Like that would really keep him out. Caleb and Sarah were still asleep, but my slamming of the door woke them up. Apparently Kate and Reid were downstairs somewhere.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked. Pogue banged on the door.

"Abby you better open this door."

"Not a chance Christian."

"Why do you torcher him?" Caleb asked.

"I've asked him to stop calling me Abby, but does he? No he doesn't" I walked over to my desk and sat down. Caleb and Sarah both climbed out of bed. Caleb went to the door, turned and smiled at me. "You wouldn't?" Caleb nodded his head yes and opened the door. I jumped up and put my bed in between us. Caleb and Sarah hurried out of the door and closed it.

Pogue smiled at me. He started to come around the bed. I went to dive across it, but he jumped on the bed too. He pined me down and started tickling me.

"Pogue!" I gasped. I could hardly breath. "Stop!….Please!" At that moment my door burst open.

"Clair I-" In my door way stood Shane. Pogue stopped tickling me, but we both froze and looked at him. "Never mind." He closed the door and I snapped out of it.

"Shane!" I pushed Pogue off and rushed to the door. I yanked it open and saw Shane at the top of the steps. "Shane wait. We were just playing around."

He stopped and turned to look at me. I could see the hurt all over his face. "Yeah. Sure looked that way." He took off down the steps before I could say anything else. I had tears running down my cheek cause I didn't want to lose Shane. At that moment Eve came out of the bathroom.

"What happened?" I wiped my face and shook my head. Pogue came out of my bedroom and came to stand by me. Eve looked between the two of us.

"Sorry Ab's." He gave me a sideways hug.

"You didn't do anything Pogue. Shane's just overreacting." I looked at Eve and she was giving me the tell me now face. "Pogue and I was playing around. I called him by his first name which he hates. He chased me into my room and started tickling me. Shane came in and got the wrong impression and now he's mad at me."

"Oh don't worry about him. He'll get over it. Why don't you come to work with me for a little while. Drink some coffee, keep me company."

"Sure. Why not. Just let me throw some clothes on."

Thirty minutes later Eve and I were at the Common Grounds. I order a coffee and found a table in the corner. I had brought my lap top with me and was trying to figure some more things about my families relations with the vampire and maybe find out who the other vamp was in the picture.

Oliver brought my coffee to me. "Hello Claire. May I sit?"

"Sure," I said a little surprised.

"Busy today," he said, and settled into his chair. "I wanted to talk to you about Eve."

"Okay." I said slowly.

"I'm concerned about her." He leaned forward onto his elbows. I closed my lap top down and rested my hands on top of it. "Eve seems distracted. That's very dangerous, and I'm quite sure that by now you understand why."

"Yes. I know what the problem is and I intend to fix it."

"I might be able to help. If I had something to trade. Something Brandon might want. Or we might be able to bypass Brandon all together, and make a trade with some one….else."

"Who?" Oliver smiled, and his dark eyes looked sharp and cool.

"Claire. Do you really expect me to tell you? The more you know about this town, the less safety there is for you. Do you understand that? I've had to create my own peace here, and it only works because I know exactly what I'm doing, and how far I can go. You- I'm afraid your first mistake might be your last."

I gritted my teeth. My mouth was dry and I tried to swallow, but got nothing but a dry click in the back of my throat. I didn't need to be dealing with a bunch of vampires right now when I had to get Shane out of his deal. Plus I have to keep watch for Chase.

"No-"

"Don't." His voice was a little harsh this time and I flinched. "The only reason you're here today is because you know Brandon will be in here and you want to make a deal."

"I'm not making no deal with Brandon. And no offense, but if I need your help I'll ask for it." Oliver nodded his head and got up and walked back behind the table. I opened my computer back up and went back to my research.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys just to let you know I have finished this story and there is a total of 20 chapters so I will be posting a couple every day until they are all posted. Enjoy this chapter and please review!**

Chapter 13

Around midnight Eve got off work. We rushed out to the car and as soon as we pulled out a limo pulled into our spot. I looked out the back glass and saw a small petite blond women getting out and identified her as Amelia.

"Who's that?" Eve asked.

"I think it's Amelia." Out of the corner of my eyes I seen something move in the glow of the street light. I turned around in my seat just in time for Eve to slam on her breaks.

"Who the hell is that?" I looked up and my eyes locked with Chase's.

"Oh shit! Eve get us out of here!"

"Claire the car wont move." I looked up and Chase's eyes were pitch black. I looked over at Eve.

"What ever you do don't get out of the car, and if you can get it to move go home and tell my brother that I'm with Chase."

"Claire I'm not leaving you here."

"Yes you will or neither one of us is getting out of her. Just get to my brother. He can find me if I'm not still here." I climbed out of the car. "Let her go Chase and you can have me."

"Ah come on Claire, two girls are better than one. Plus once I take your power I can use your friend Eve there to carry on the fifth bloodline." I turned my eyes black and made the car start. I drew up an energy ball and slung it at Chase. With the distraction Eve slammed on the gas and I watched her drive down the road. "Now that wasn't very nice."

"I'm not always a nice person." Chase disappeared and before I knew it he was standing in front of me. He gripped my neck and lifted me off the ground. He used and the black drained out of my eyes. Some how he was preventing me from using my powers.

"Like the new trick I learned. I've got a few more up my sleeve as well. You and your brother don't stand a chance this time. Thursday you will, will me your power. Or your precious friends and brothers get to pay the price. Especially Shane."

"Don't you touch them." I managed to gasp out. I then noticed headlights coming, and I recognized baby boys hummer.

"Well guess the Calvary is here. Time for me to go, but don't worry, I'll be there Thursday." He brought me down and kissed me roughly then threw me to the ground. I hit my shoulder and cried out in pain.

"Clair!" I heard my brother, but he wasn't the first to get to me. Pogue was.

"Abby, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. My shoulder just hurts." He helped me up and pulled me to the hummer with the rest of the guys following. Once we got home Eve attacked me in a hug. It was followed by Sarah. Kate and I weren't too good of friends cause of my past with Pogue and she didn't like the close relationship we still had. Shane was at the top of the steps.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He nodded his head and walked back to his room. I let out a long sigh. My brother gave me a questioning look while I received a sad one from Pogue. "I'm going to bed." I walked up the stairs and noticed the picture that hung over the button to the secret room was crooked.

I hesitated for a second, then pressed it. The panel across the hallway clicked open letting out a breath of cold air, and I quickly slipped inside. I latched it back and went up the stairs.

Shane was lying on the couch, feet on the curved polished-wood armrest, one arm flung over his eyes.

"Go away," He said. I eased myself on the couch next to him. "I mean it Clair, go."

"Shane, I'm sorry about earlier. Pogue and I are just friends."

"It sure didn't look that way."

"That's just how I am with the guys. All of them. Their all like my brothers."

"I see the way he looks at you Claire. It's defiantly not brotherly." I took in a deep breath and released it. It was time to tell Shane about Pogue and I.

"Look Shane, Pogue and I dated. For three years. Some things happened and we broke up. We swore to each other that we would always be friends no matter what. He's with Kate now and hopefully I'm still with you. I care about Pogue, but I'm not in love with him."

Shane looked up at me. "Forgive me?" He sat up on the couch and cupped my face. He kissed me gently and it was the best kiss I had ever had.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." He kissed me again.

"It's fine. Just know that I don't want him or any one else the way I want you." He smiled at me.

"Good." We sat up for a few hours just talking about nothing until sleep hit us and we were both ready to fall over.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Today was Wednesday. The day before my birthday. I woke up early. Everyone else were still sleeping when I made my way down stairs. I sat on the couch and picked up Michael's guitar.

"Do you mind?" I felt a brush of cold air then it went away. He was telling me it was fine. I started playing the guitar softly. I was so caught up in the soft melody that I didn't here the foot steps behind me.

"It's been a while since you've played." I opened my eyes and looked up at Pogue.

"Yeah. I actually can remember the last time I just had time to myself and just played."

"Well it's just you and me. Play something."

"I don't know."

"Come on. How bout that one song Fearless." I nodded my head and started playing.

"_There's something bout the way the streets look when it just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement you walk me to the car and you know I wanna ask you to dance right there in the middle of the parking lot, Yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_We're driving down the road I wonder if you know_

_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now but your just so cool running you hands throught your hair absentmindedly making me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this _

_you take my hand and drag me head first fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress fearless_

_So baby drive slow till we run out of road_

_In this on horse town I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat you put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in my doorway_

_My hands shaken I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in and I will live or breathe_

_It's the first kiss its flawless really something. Its fearless (oh yeah)_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this _

_You take my hand and drag me head first fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you id dance _

_In a storm in my best dress fearless_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you id dance _

_In a storm in my best dress fearless_

_(uh oh aww yeah)_

I heard claping behind me and turned to see my brother, Sarah, and Tyler. My cheeks turned red. "Thanks you guys." My brother came over and kissed the top of my head.

"Its been a while since I've heard you play."

"I know. Its something I miss."

"Play one more. Please?" Sarah begged. I noticed Shane coming down the stairs.

"Sure."

_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize Cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said, pinch me, where's the catch this time? Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it, you're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love Tryna make things work that weren't good enough_

_Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch_

_Cant believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chance to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it, oh oh your one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love Tryna make things work that weren't good enough_

_Till I thought I'm through said I'm done And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me, where's the catch this time? Cant find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it, oh oh yeah yeah_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it, oh oh you're one in a million, yeah_

_One in a million, yeah You're one in a million_

I looked up at Shane and he just smiled at me. He walked over and kissed me on the head and told me good morning, then went into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you two made up?" Caleb asked. I smiled, got up and went into the kitchen.

I hopped up on the counter. "How'd you sleep?" Shane came over, stood between my legs and placed his hands on my hip.

"I missed you." He kissed me and I wrapped my hands around his neck. What started as a simple kiss turned into a heated kiss. Shane slide his hands up the back of my shirt. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer. At that time the kitchen door swung open.

"God Claire!" Reid turned around and walked back out of the kitchen. Shane and I both started laughing.

"I think we shouldn't do this here. Your brother might kill me." Shane gave me another peck on the lips.

"So your scared of my brother?"

"Yeah. He's got those scary ass powers."

"You don't have to worry about Caleb. I can take care of him." Shane just smirked at me.

Eve ended up making breakfast. I sat there thinking about what I was going to do. Tomorrow I would ascend and I still had to get the book to Amelia to get Shane out of his deal with Brandon and the rest of the vamps off our backs. That's when I came to the decision.

I walked into Shane's room. "Hey do you have plans today?"

"No. Why?"

"Because now you do." I walked over to him and let my eyes fade black. I wrapped my arms around him and two seconds later we were standing in front of my house. "Welcome to Ipswich." I smiled at him.

I walked into the Manor, pulling Shane with me. My mother walked out of the sitting room. "Claire dear, what are you doing here? And who is this? Where is Caleb?"

"Mother, um Caleb is still in Morganville. This is Shane. My boyfriend. Shane this is my mother Evelyn."

"It's nice to meet you." Shane said. My mother just nodded her head.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have some things to take care of before tomorrow. I need a few things from home and I'm going to talk to Gorman."

"Why in gods earth are you going to talk to him?"

"Because I need some answers about Amelia and he's the only one that can answer them, because my father isn't here anymore." I was getting frustrated with her. She was easier to deal with when drunk.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady. If it wasn't for your father you and Caleb would both be dead right now. Probably the other son's too."

"Mother I'm not doing this right now. I have things I need to get done." I started toward the stairs.

"You know the fathers are going to be upset once they find out you broke the rules of the covenant." I stopped and spun around.

"The fathers are no concern of mine. Who I tell about my powers is my business. And for your information I spoke with Caleb before hand. And the reason Shane found out was because Chase is back and he found me. So apparently my father giving his life for us to kill Chase didn't work now did it." I went to my bedroom. I slammed the door shut and screamed.

Shane just stood there and stared at me. Not willing to move. I went to my closet and pulled open the latch that hid the hidden compartment. Inside was the book.

"We're not going to talk to Gorman. I'm sure my mother is calling the fathers as we speak and I don't want to stay for the lecture." I walked back over to Shane and let my eyes fade black.

We were back in my room and I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Caleb slammed open my bedroom door.

"What the hell are you doing? Your not supposed to be using." I held up the book.

"I've got a plan. I'm going to talk to Amelia."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was Thursday. My birthday. The day I ascend. I took a shower and took off to common grounds. I had work to do.

I walked in and saw Eve behind the counter. "Hey I need to talk to Oliver."

"He's in the back. Claire is everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's fine." I walked to a door that read Office, and I knocked.

"Come in." I opened the door then closed it behind me. "Claire what bring you here?"

"You said you could help me if I asked." Oliver nodded. " I need to speak with Amelia."

"I don't think that is possible Clair."

"You said you could help. Tell her I've got something to trade."

"What do you have to trade that Amelia would want?" He crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow.

"You just tell her that I have something she wants. Mention the name Samuel Danvers." I watched Oliver's eyes widen. I just turned and walked out of the room.

I walked out of common grounds and was caught off guard when someone grabbed me. They threw me into a van. Two girls piled on top of me and the one driving took off. I groaned to myself. "Get off me!" I yelled. They just laughed.

"You upset me freak. I don't forget things like that and neither does my boyfriend."

"Brandon? Jeez, at least get one with a pulse!" She punched me in the face. I closed my eyes and caused the van to crash. The two girls went flying through the air. I quickly jumped up and out the door. There was a church and I ran to it. The doors were locked and I used to open them. I closed them quickly and locked them back. I would just wait it out until they left.

I walked up the isle to one of the pews and laid down. I didn't notice the other person there. "Hello. You would be Claire I believe."

I slowly sat up, not taking my eyes off of the women slightly smiling. Light filtered in softly from the stained-glass windows and gave her a golden glow.

"I followed you," she said. "Although, in truth, I do like this church quite a bit. Very peaceful, don't you think? A sacred place. And one that grants those within it a certain…immunity from danger."

"Other words you wont kill me here?" I questioned. She knew I knew she was a vampire.

He smile widen a little. "I mean exactly that, my dear. The same goes for my guards, of course. I assure you, they're present. I'm never left alone. It is part of the curse of the position I hold." She smiled and tilted her head an elegant fraction. Everything about her was elegant, from the shining golden crown of her hair to the clothes she wore. She kinda reminded me of my mother in a way.

"My name is Amelia. You are in a sense, already acquainted with me, although you might not be aware of it."

"I-I know who you are."

"Please child don't be frightened. I absolutely assure you that no harm will come to you with me. I always give very clear warning before I do anything violent. And I'm pretty sure you would be able to stop me if I did try to kill you." I nodded my head and let my eyes bleed black. "That's what I presumed."

"You are very new to my town Claire, and I have rarely seen anyone disturb quite so many hornets in such a short time. First Monica, then Brandon, and I hear you turn to my dear Oliver for advice…..I find you interesting Claire. I find myself wondering about you. About who you are. Why you are."

"I'm the descendent of Samuel Danvers."

"So I assume you know who I am?" I nodded my head yes.

"I am the oldest vampire in the world. In a certain sense, I am the only vampire who matters." She said without any particular sense of pride. "Although others may have differing opinions, of course. But they would sadly, and fatally, wrong."

Just then I heard the back door crash open. "Oh crap." I said. Amelia looked at me in reproach. "Sorry."

"We are in a house of worship. Really, did no one teach your generation any sort of manners?"

I ducked behind a pew. I heard fast foot steps, and then Monica's voice. "Ma'am! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were-"

"But I am." Amelia said coolly. "Morrell, aren't you? I can never keep any of you straight."

"Monica."

"How charming." Amelia's voice changed from cool to ice-cold. "I'll have to ask you to leave, Miss Morrell. You do not belong here. My seal is on this place. You know the rules."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"Often the case. Go"

"But- there's - this- girl"

Amelia's voice turned into a hiss. "Are you questioning me?"

"No. I'm sorry." Monica said backing away.

Amelia rose up from the pew and looked down at me. "I suggest you go straight home little Claire." With that I got up and left. Amelia was intimidating and I didn't even think anything about the book. Now I just hope Oliver gets word to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I ran all the way home. By the time I got there my lungs were burning. It was probably about six miles. When I turned up the walk way Shane was sitting on the steps. He stood, not saying a word, and I threw myself at him. He caught me and held me close.

He pulled me inside the house which was unusually empty. My brother and the group weren't even here. He turned to face me. "You need to tell me about Michael."

"What?"

"I mean it Claire. Tell me, right now. Because I cant find him anywhere, and you know what? I can never find him during the day-damn! Did you feel that?" I did. A cold spot, sweeping across my skin. Michael trying to tell me something. Probably _Hell no, don't tell him._ "We cant get through this if we're not straight with each other." Shane's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "Is he- you know- one of them? Cause I need to know that."

"No. No he's not."

Shane closed his eyes and slumped against the wall. I smiled at him. I could tell he cared about his friends. "God, thank you. I was going nuts. I thought- I mean, it's one thing to be a night person, but Michael- I was-I thought"

"Wait," I took a deep breath. Cold settled over me again. Michael was trying to stop me, but I ignored it. "Quit it, Michael. He needs to know." Shane looked around then frowned at me.

"Michael's not here. I checked. I searched the place top to bottom."

"Yes he is. Cold spot." I held out my hand and waved it through the refrigerated air. "I figure he's standing…..right here." I looked at my watch. "He'll be back in two hours. Sundown. You can talk to him then."

"What the hell are you talking about Claire?"

"Michael. He's a ghost."

"O come on! Bullshit! The dude sits here and eats dinner with us. He isn't a damn ghost."

"Just watch him at dawn if you don't believe me. Then tell me what he is, because ghost is all I can think of to call him." I batted at the cold air settling over me. "Stop it Michael. I know your pissed, but he needs to know."

Shane grabbed my shoulders. "Claire stop! Your talking to thin air!"

"Whatever. Let go. I've got things to do."

"What things?"

"I have an accession to prepare for." I pulled away and went up stairs. The cold followed me. "Michael get out of my room." The cold stayed. "I swear I'm going to start taking my clothes off!"

The cold stayed resolutely put until I got the hem of my shirt to my bra line. "Chicken." I said and paced the room, back and forth.

Dawn finally came and I came out of my room. Shane was coming out of Michael's. I could here the guys down stairs. "Michael!" I felt the cold settle around me. Shane spun around and looked at me. Eve came out of her room.

"Could you two keep it down to aircraft-carrier noise?"

….and then Michael just……appeared. Midway between all three of us, forming right out of thick gray heavy mist.

Eve screamed, which cause the son's to come running.

Michael collapsed to his hands and knees, retching. He fell on his side, then rolled over to stare up at the ceiling. "Shit!" He gasped, and just stayed there fighting for air.

I looked down the hall at Shane. He was frozen in place, mouth open, looking like a cartoon of himself. Eve, too, from my angle.

I walked over to Michael and held out a hand. "Well I guess that settles things." He gave me a filthy, wordless look, and took my hand to pull himself up.

He staggered and leaned against the wall. I tried to help, but he shook his head. "In a minute. It takes a lot out of you."

Eve squeaked. "That is without a doubt the coolest thing I have ever seen in my life."

Shane looked pale. He also looked pissed. Him and Michael locked gazes. "This is why you asked me to come back."

"I-" Michael was cut of by Eve throwing her arms around his shoulders. "Not just because-"

"I get it." Shane said. "I get it man. I do. What the hell happened while I was gone?"

Michael shook his head. "Later." Shane turned and stomped down the stairs. "Claire don't let him leave."

I went past everyone after Shane. He was just standing there. Just standing. I went to reach for him, but there was a knock at the door. I walked to the door and looked through the peep hole to see Oliver.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"What are you doing here Oliver?" I looked down at my watch. Nine o'clock. I had less than three hours until I ascend. 11:47p.m. to be exact. I didn't have time to play games with him right now.

"I'm here to help you Claire. Could you please invite me in?"

"No." I said. Eve came behind me.

"Claire please. We don't have time for this. Invite me in." He tried again.

"No."

"You're a vampire? But you're my boss. How's that possible?" Eve asked. Michael came behind Eve and she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back like it was the most natural thing in the world. I closed the door on Oliver.

"Eve. Listen to me. Listen to my voice. Invite me in." Oliver said through the door.

"Leave her alone!" Michael roared.

I watched a glaze cross Eve's eyes. I watch the will go out of them. I opened my mouth to warn Michael, but Eve spoke before I did.

"Yes Oliver. Come in."

The locks snapped on the door with a crisp, bright ringing sound, and the door drifted open on the night, and Oliver stepped over the threshold. Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler came down stairs at the sound. At that same moment Chase appeared in the living room.

I left Oliver to Michael and Chase to the son's. I grabbed Eve as she lunged at Oliver and pulled her up stairs. I found Kate and Sarah in my room. "Come on you guys!" They came running into the hall. I smacked Eve to get her out of Oliver's trance. I pushed the hidden button and shoved the three girls in the room. "Stay in there and don't come out until I come and get you." They nodded their heads.

I came back down stairs in time to see the boys throwing energy balls at Chase. Shane and Michael we struggling with Oliver. "You fool!" He shouted at Michael. "I want the book!" I ran to them and let my eyes bleed black. Oliver froze in place.

Michael looked at me. "Eve has to revoke the invitation."

"I've got that covered. Oliver, you are not welcomed in this house. Get the hell out." It was like something grabbed Oliver and pulled him out of the house. Michael slammed the door shut and collapsed against it. "You two need to get up stairs with-" I was cut off by an energy ball hitting me. Michael and Shane both ran over to me as I was getting back on my feet.

I didn't pay any attention to them. I stood up and started forming my own energy ball. I looked into the living room and noticed that Tyler, Reid and Pogue were knocked out. Caleb was on the floor starting to move.

"Did I piss little Claire off?" Chase mocked me. I sent the energy ball toward him. As he dodged it I sent a shock wave knocking him off his feet. When he stood up I sent another ball of energy hitting him in the chest and sending him flying against the wall.

Pogue and Caleb were both awake now and were battling with Chase. I wasn't used to using this much. It was taking a lot out of me where it was so close to my accession.

"Claire we've got another problem." Shane said. I walked over to the window and seen all the Vamps out side. I ran up stairs and grabbed a book that my father had given me. It had a spell that would send Chase away for a little while. It would at least give us a couple hours.

I ran back down stairs, and dropped to my knee's at the bottom of the stairs and started the spell.

_Hear now the words of the witches, The secrets we hid in the night,_

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here, The great work of magic is sought,_

_In this night and in this hour, We call upon the Ancient power_

_Evil that has traveled near, I call on you to disappear_

_Elements hear my call, Remove this creature from these walls._

_Absolvo Amitto Amplus Brevis, Semper Mea_

I remember hearing Chase scream No, then I collapsed and everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I was awoken to Pogue's voice. "Caleb, what are we going to do. She ascends in three minutes and she's knocked out?"

"I don't know Pogue. What can we do? Nothing. There's nothing we can do. We've got Vampires and cops outside, we have no idea how long Chase is going to be gone, and she's not awake to ascend."

"Cal." I managed to get out. In seconds he was by my side.

"Hey. How ya feeling?"

I gasped for a breath then sat straight up. "I know how to kill Chase." Caleb ignored me for a moment.

"Where did you learn that spell? What do you mean you know how to kill Chase?"

"Dad. He gave me the book a couple years ago. It didn't kill him. He'll be back, and soon. It only works for a couple hours." It was raining out side and I heard a loud clap of thunder.

"It's time Claire." I noticed I was laying in the middle of the floor. Caleb stepped away from me. I noticed the rest of the son's were leaning against the wall. Shane and Michael were at the front door.

There was another loud bang of thunder. Then a lightning bolt hit me in the chest and I cried out in pain. I was lifted into the air and my screams continued. Sooner than I thought I was dropped to the ground gasping for air. At that moment I heard windows breaking.

"There…coming…in." I managed to gasp out. Michael and Shane had started throwing people back out the windows. Reid and Tyler headed up stairs to keep guard on the windows up there. My brother and Pogue were at my side. "Help them." I said still trying to keep my breath. I had no idea how Caleb fought Chase when he ascended.

My brother left me to help the others, but Pogue stayed by my side. "Just give it a little bit and you'll get your strength back." I ignored him and tried to get up.

"Help me." Pogue did as I said. I was starting to feel a little better. I moved to one of the book shelves and flipped it over in front of the windows in the living room. I don't know how long we fought the cops and stopping them from coming in.

I noticed the sun starting to come up, and thought of Michael. I then thought of the book. I knew one way to keep everyone out. I saw the book at the bottom of the stairs. I rushed over to it and Pogue saw me. "What are you doing Claire?"

I looked up at him, and smiled. "Helping." I flipped threw the pages. I finally found the one that I needed and stood up, and spoke the spell. All of a sudden the cops couldn't get through anymore. There was an invisible force keeping them out. At that moment Michael hunched over in pain then disappeared into mist.

I heard a gun shot come from up stairs. I went to take off running up the steps but stopped. Monica Morrell and her two friends each had knifes to Kate, Sarah, and Eve's throats. Right behind them was a cop with his gun pointed right at me.

Caleb stepped in front of me as Monica spoke. "Meet my brother Richard. Nice surprise huh Claire?" Caleb looked back at me in question.

"That's Monica. Her and Kira could be best buds huh?" Despite the situation he still smiled. "Caleb I don't want to worry you," I said quietly. "but if the girls are down here where are Reid and Tyler?"

"Look this doesn't have to get bloody. Just give us the book." I was tired and ready for some sleep. I was fed up with all the fighting. I stepped out from behind Caleb with my eyes black. With a flick of my hand the gun went flying and the girls knifes flew and stuck into the walls. Sarah ran to Caleb, Kate to Pogue and Eve to Shane. "What the hell?" Richard asked.

"No not hell. Witch. I'm tired of dealing with all this shit over some god forsaken book. Now you have two choices, one all four of you can walk out of here and tell Oliver you couldn't get the book, or two I can kick your asses and send you out the windows. Either way your not getting the book and neither is Oliver." I watched as they backed up toward the door. Before they could reach it, it flew open from my power and they took off out the door.

I heard footsteps up the stairs. I guessed that it was my brother and Pogue going to check on Reid and Tyler.

I looked out the door and noticed the vampires were backing off. They were leaving. I then noticed a black limo in front of the house. Coming up the walk was Amelia.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Shane picked up a baseball bat right as Amelia reached the front door.

"There's no need for that." She looked at him. "You must be Shane. Hello. My name is Amelia." Shane's jaw dropped. "You can put that away." She motioned to the bat. "I can assure you, you wont need it."

Amelia walked right past everyone and up the stairs. I heard a faint click and knew she entered the hidden room. We followed her. "I think you have some questions," She called down when we reached the room. The son's joined us and I noticed that all of them were fine. "I have some as well, as it happens, and it would be prudent if we indulged each other. If not, then of course you are free to go-but I warn you Oliver is not happy."

Everyone was quite for a moment. "You have a question." Amelia said to Shane.

"How did you get in here? No one else could."

"This is my house. I built is, as I built several such in Morganville. The house will defend me against any enemy human or vampire."

"But the spell Claire did?" Caleb asked.

"It does not apply to me. I am bound with your Covenant. Which is why I come to you today for a favor."

"The book?" I asked. Amelia nodded.

"Yes Claire. I came for the book, and in return you and all that reside in this house will receive my Protection for as long as you should choose to have it. This will cancel any lesser contracts you might have made. Such as the one with Brandon."

"What about the Covenant?" Pogue asked

"My contract with the Covenant is still binding. You are under my protection no matter what. The Covenant of Silence have held up their side as I will do."

I looked at the Son's one by one. All of them nodding their head at me. I let my eyes bleed black and the book appeared in front of me floating mid air. I grabbed it and reached it to Amelia.

"Thank you." She stood and for some reason kissed the top of my head. She looked over at Caleb then left the room. Caleb and I exchanged looks not know what that was all about.

I snapped everyone out of their daze. "We need to take care of Chase once and for all." All the son's agreed. I told them about what I had planned. We found a clearing and I got everything ready for Chase.

The five of us stood in a circle ready to summon Chase. In the middle of us was a bowl with some herbs. I took my athame and sliced my palm and let it drip into the bowl.

_Powers of the covenant rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to use who call you here_

_Come to us and settle here_

_Blood to blood I summon thee_

_Blood to blood return to me_

There was a glowing of the bowl and I stepped back with my brothers. Not five seconds later Chase appeared before us. Everyone's eyes were black. Chase went to draw his power but couldn't. I had a pentagram draw with different symbols with in to keep his power at bay.

I had candles set up at the five points. Yellow-east, Red-south, Blue-west, Green-North, Purple I held. I walked around and lit them starting with Yellow. "Air Love, Fire Knowledge, Water wisdom, Earth truth." I then stepped into the center with Chase and lit the purple candle. "Spirit power." I looked into Chase's eyes and he actually looked scared for once.

I sliced one of his arms to get his blood on my athame.

"_Evil is a faithful foe, but good does battle best_

_We witches will with these words _

_Waste the warlocks evil zest._

_Hell threw you from its inner core_

_But earth wont hold you anymore_

_Since heaven cannot be your place_

_Your flesh and blood we now erase."_

Chase doubled over screaming in pain. It was like and ascension all over again. Only it was destroying Chase. I took my athame and drove it into his chest. All of a sudden a thick mist came and surrounded us. Chase disappeared right in front of me along with the mist.


	20. Chapter 20

**If your wondering where the spells came from they were from charmed. i did not come up with them myself. I dont own them. And just to let you know this is the last chapter and I will be starting the next story in the series soon. Hope you have enjoyed the story. Review please and let me know what you think!!! Also I would like to thank everyone who has review. I love to here feed back!! Thank you guys!!!**

Chapter 20

It was finally time for my family to go back to Ipswich. We had the glass house back in order. Every thing was fixed back the way it was. All the guys were packed and ready to go. I gave all of them hugs and wished them a safe trip. I told them they all had to call me as soon as they were home safe.

Eve, Shane, Michael and I sat down for dinner. Shane had made Chili since none of us had been to the store. About halfway through the door bell rang.

"Well at least their getting more polite when they try to kill us." Shane said. Michael got up and went to the door. After a seconds hesitation we all got up to follow.

Michael swung the door open. Outside, in the glow of the porch light, stood a middle-aged man with a scraggly beard and a huge scar down one side of his face, dressed in black motorcycle leather. Behind him were two more guys, not quite as old and a whole lot bigger and meaner-looking.

The man nodded.

"Son." he said, looking past Michael right at Shane. "Got your message, Cavalry's here." He walked right in, past the threshold and ignored Michael like he wasn't even there. "About time you got your ass in gear. Been waiting for you to call for six damn months. What kept you? Took you this long to find the head bloodsucker?"

We followed him into the living room. Michael turned to look at Shane, as did I. Shane was turning red from out glares. He wouldn't even meet our eye's. "Things have changed dad." He mumbled.

"Nothings Changed," Shane's dad said, and turned to face us with his hands on his hips. "We came to kick us some ass and kill us some vampires, just like we planned all along. Time to get some payback for Alyssa and your mother. Nothing's going to change that."

"Dad, things are different now, we cant-"

Shane's father grabbed him by the hair, quick as a snake. There were tattoos on his hand, ugly dark blue smudges, and he forced Shane's head back. "Can't? Can't? We're going to burn this town down, boy, just like we agreed. And you're not changing your mind."

I was about to jump in, but Michael beat me to it. "Hey!" He said sharply and reached out for Shane's dad. When he touched him, something happened, something like an electric shock that flared blue white in the room and raised the hair on my arms and neck. Michael flew back and hit the wall too stunned to do anything.

Shane started yelling. "No! Dad no!" He tried to pull free.

Shane's dad looked at one of the other bikers. "Yep. He's one of them." The biker pulled a knife from his belt and started to advance on Michael. I then stepped in front of Michael.

"You don't want to do that." I said. The biker just smiled at me.

"Claire stay out of this." The biker lunged and Michael shoved me out of the way. It happened so fast. I heard a heavy thud hit the floor. I turned and looked to see Michael with the biker on top of him. Shane was shouting that he would do whatever his dad wanted and I was trying to figure a way to get the biker off of Michael without using. Eve was just frozen in place.

The other biker grabbed me and threw me towards the sofa. Shane's dad did the same with Shane. Eve came running over to us. "You three are going to tell us which vamps to strike first."

"Three?" Eve questioned.

"Yes three." At that time the biker brought down the knife and plunged it into Michael's chest before I could stop him.


End file.
